At the Bottom of my Glass, There was You
by Zoroark3496
Summary: AU where Skye and Ward meet at a Halloween party at Simmons' apartment and things get, "exciting."


At the Bottom of the Glass, There was You

10:00 A.M. PST

Skye should have really known better by now than to go drinking with Fitz. He was damned Scotsmen for God's sakes! He had the tolerance of ten men! Skye, she could barely handle more than three shots before the room started spinning.

There was one upside though, that hot guy at Simmons' Halloween party. He was a good head taller than everyone else there, pardon Mack, but that guy was a giant. Skye had yet to meet someone taller than him.

Skye crawled out of her bed and stumbled into her bathroom. She opened her medicine cabinet and pulled out the aspirin bottle. Skye closed the cabinet and jumped at her appearance. Her hair was frizzed and lipstick was smudged across her lips and left cheek.

The one thing that managed to bring a smile to her headache ridden mind was the hickey on her neck courtesy of the hot guy. He was Simmons' old friend from college and apparently he was finishing his move to the city that past weekend.

While Skye took the aspirin and made her way back to her warm bed, her mind flashed back to the previous night which in Skye's opinion, was one of the best nights of her life.

* * *

10:00 P.M. PST

12 hours before

Simmons also happened to mention that he was recently single because his girlfriend wouldn't make the move with him, something about how working for S.H.I.E.L.D. pharmaceuticals as a security guard was too risky of a job for her taste.

_Her loss _was all that ran through Skye's mind as she took an appreciative glance at him. All cheekbones and lean muscle with a little scruff added in for good measure. She had an ache between her legs just imagining what he could do with those hands.

Skye downed the rest of her beer before making her way over there. She saw her friend Trip talking with him. Trip was the night guard that Skye would talk to in the morning before making her way to the IT department. The hot guy apparently would be on day shift with her.

Trip saw her in his peripheral and finished his conversation before going back to his girlfriend. Skye made a mental note to thank him Monday morning when they crossed paths again.

The hot guy's eyes widened slightly when he saw her in her dress. The fuchsia dress that she wore whenever she went out with Fitz. It was a good way to make guys heads spin and occasionally she would find someone who she wouldn't mind letting help her out of it, like now.

"Hi," Skye said sweetly with a tilt of her head.

"Hi yourself," He greeted back.

"Skye May, I work in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s IT department." Skye introduced herself.

"Grant Ward, daytime security, nighttime boxer." Skye laughed at what she thought was a joke but Ward remained placid. She stilled herself.

"You were serious?" Skye still had a small smile on her face, though it was due to embarrassment more than anything.

"Everyone needs a hobby, why don't I look like a boxer?" Ward turned his head and stared at some point in the distance dramatically in a pose for Skye's amusement.

Skye laughed. "Yes, everyone needs a hobby, but what I meant was you're face looks a little too nice for getting punched a lot." She added that last part in under her breath twirling a lock of her hair between her fingers.

The motion caught Ward's eyes for a moment before his eyes returned to the way her dress hugged her curves. Skye caught the darkening of his eyes and she knew where his head was at. Hers was in the same place with the way his jeans hung snugly at his narrow hips.

* * *

12:00 A.M. PST

10 hours before

It was going to end this way. Skye knew it from the first moment she laid eyes on him in that party. Still, when he picks her up and slams her back against the wall of her apartment she still had a squeal of surprise hidden in her throat.

Skye responded by wrapping her legs even tighter around his waist. The pained groan she heard from him made her smirk into the sloppy kisses they were devouring each other with.

Skye kissed the underside of his jaw and mouthed a path to his pulse point. Ward made a disgruntled noise that set Skye's blood alight with pleasure.

"Bedroom," Ward croaked.

Skye chuckled at how she could render the big, strong man to a mess with just her mouth. She hadn't even gotten to the good stuff yet.

"Down the hall." She breathed in his ear before lightly nipping at it. Ward's arms tensed tighter than they already were and his knees almost buckled.

Skye smirked before sucking the tender lope into her mouth and teething it earning a string of curses from Ward as he stumbled into her small bedroom.

Her apartment wasn't anything special. It was a 1 bedroom with a bathroom, a kitchenette she barely used, and a small living room that gave it a little bit more of a homey feel. None of that mattered to Skye though, it was small, but it was hers.

Ward laid her down on the bed and shed his shirt. If Skye wasn't sure that she wanted to go through with this, she was now. The cut plains of his torso told her that he went through quite a bit of torture at the gym.

The scars told her something else. Something that she wasn't going to bring up right now but she might later if they meet again. They may work in the same building but there some people in R&amp;D that she hadn't even met face to face yet so it wasn't concrete that they were going to speak together a lot.

Still, the scars were hot as fuck.

Ward lowered his lips back to hers and Skye felt her insides turn to jelly. His calloused hands were rough against her dress-clad breasts making her head spin.

He pulled the short sleeves of her dress down her shoulders and freeing her breasts to his hungry gaze. Skye would've asked him to be a little gentler with her clothing. She worked as an IT administrator in LA, that didn't mean she had the money for her wardrobe to be dismantled. Though if it meant he would give her that smoldering look, Skye would gladly let him rip her clothes off.

Ward took an erect nipple between his teeth and bit down lightly making Skye arch into him. Her fingers found a home in short hair and started pulling on the tresses. Ward smirked against her breast and she felt the stubble rake across her skin as he switched to the other.

Usually there was a few more minutes of foreplay before Skye started working on a guy's belt. Ward apparently had a skill because here she was grabbing at it like it was withholding the treasure of the universe. In Skye's mind it was.

Once she popped the clasp on his belt Skye used all of her strength to topple Ward over. She smirked triumphantly at the dazed expression on his face.

She liked to play rough.

Skye pulled his jeans down and the air quickly left her lungs. He was gloriously hard and if there was one thing Skye was certain of, this was probably the best night of her life.

Skye looked at Ward through hooded lashes and saw his dilated eyes. He was turned on as much as she was and that made what Skye did next all the better for her.

She took him into her mouth. Ward hissed and fisted the bed sheets beneath him. Skye smiled around his cock and started moving her head up and down. Ward's strangled noise was like auditory pleasure to her ears.

Skye felt Ward's cock slightly expand, signaling that he was close to ending their fun. She released him before he could come, stopping the end before crawling back up his body to take his lips in a smoldering kiss.

Ward flipped her over easily and started kissing down her body leaving a trail of fire on her skin. He was pulling the dress down as he went. Once the garment was down her long, slender legs, Ward chucked it across the room. The pink mass was barely visible in the darkness but Skye heard it strike the wall with a barely audible thump.

Ward kissed the inside of Skye's thigh making her squirm in anticipation. She liked foreplay, not torture. Skye was rendered a panting mess when he finally shoved his tongue into her folds.

Skye tried to stay quiet for the sake of the old lady that lived above her, but when Ward started lighting sucking on her clit and hooked a couple of his fingers inside her folds, she lost that battle and screamed into her thin ceiling. Mrs. Paul could complain about it later.

Skye had never felt an orgasm climb up her nerves at this pace before. The last man that made her feel anything close to this was Miles, an old flame from High School that left at the first chance he got for a big internship in Texas. He was good in bed, but he didn't hold a candle to Ward right now.

Skye's first orgasm ripped through her like a wave of pure pleasure. Ward didn't stop his menstruations and helped her ride out her pleasure.

Ward climbed to hover back over her and kissed her with an unmatched fervor. She could taste herself on his lips and for fuck's sake she was never more turned on.

Ward positioned his cock at the front of her entrance and he heard Skye's whispered pleas to just give it to her. He obliged and entered her in one deep thrust that had both of them moaning from the back of their throats.

Ward gave Skye a moment to adjust to the feel of him inside her. When he felt her hips start to buck against his he took the hint to start thrusting.

Skye was panting and shouting commands of "harder, faster, deeper."

Ward obliged her and was now pounding into her with all the strength he could muster. The girl liked to play rough, he could do that.

Skye was clawing at his lower back, her nails scraping across his skin almost drawing blood. Ward bit down on her nearly too roughly at that, making her scream with the light pain on her neck.

Ward felt the familiar tingle at the base of his spine that told him he was nearing his end and so he snaked one of his hands down between him and Skye and took her clit between his thumb and forefinger.

He teased the sensitive nub and brought Skye to another earthshattering climax. Ward followed soon after her and spilled deep inside her.

Ward pulled out of her and rolled over. Skye went with him and wrapped an arm across his torso almost possessively. Her head rested on his sweaty chest and sleep was quickly pulling her under its folds.

Skye felt Ward pull the sheets over them both and plant a kiss on her forehead before she finally fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

3 Days later…

So Skye maybe should've asked him for a label on their relationship that morning. Because right now she's on the verge of pulling her hair out with all the office sluts flirting with Ward in the break room.

Skye didn't get jealous easily, but when she knows firsthand that the guy she practically fell in love with was a master at sex, she could get possessive.

Ward, the poor sap, didn't give the sluts the time of day. Skye would hide behind the corner of walls, not that she was a creeper or anything, and watch the interactions. Ward would just brush most of the women off and make his way into the break room to grab a refill of coffee and maybe a sandwich.

_So he's lives off of coffee too_, Skye thought. Were they just destined to be perfect together? She watched as Ward refilled his mug for the third time that morning before walking down to the security room where he continued to watch the cameras.

Skye checked the halls to make sure that she wasn't being watched before making her way back to her cubicle. She still had three laptops to repair before she could continue her impromptu stalking.

* * *

At around 6 Skye found herself with all of her work finished and about her 50th cup of coffee in her hand. She bid farewell to her friend Nat, the other IT worker in the building.

Skye felt slightly depressed that Ward never walked out of the security office again pardon to escorting a dementia patient from the building. She wasn't going to admit to sounding clingy but she wanted to see him again.

Skye sighed and downed the rest of her coffee before standing to walk back into the break room to wash out her mug before grabbing her bag and heading home.

Lo and behold, the man upstairs has a sense of humor because Ward was standing there in all of his 6'2 glory rinsing out his mug and throwing out the used coffee filter from the machine.

So God wanted to make Skye walk through an awkward meeting with the man she slept with? Fine. Do your worst.

"Hey, how's the job treating you?" Skye asked casually as she stood beside him next to the sink rinsing out her mug and placing it in the dish rack.

"Not bad, a little boring, but beats Afghanistan." Ward replied easily.

"You served?" Skye asked. He didn't look like most veterans she met. He didn't have a drinking problem or any signs of PTSD.

Score.

"Five years, mostly guard duty like I'm doing now but less automatics." Ward spoke about his time there as though it were nothing more than a simple memory.

Maybe it was for him. Some soldiers didn't come back with PTSD.

"So, listen, about the other night," Skye felt like she needed to get the point across to him. Better to take care of this now than suffer heartbreak.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you'd like to grab dinner with me. Maybe talk without the urge to rip each other's clothes off?" Ward asked with that sweet smile that made Skye want to rip his pants off. Asking her to _not _want to, that was going to be a little much.

"I would love to." Skye hoped she didn't sound too eager but that was a little impossible. Mr. Adonis just asked for dinner she was going to say yes.

"I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow night if that's alright." Ward said.

"How about 5 and we have an appetizer. You know, something a little, hotter?" Skye curled her fingers around the hairs on his neck and pulled Ward's head down to hers to ignite a fiery kiss.

If they take care of the urge _before _dinner, then it should all be good right?

* * *

Wrong. The restaurant staff told them so while they escorted Skye and Ward out after finding them in the women's restroom.

Damn security cameras.


End file.
